


A night to remember

by 11hortha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, F/M, Feelings, Love, New Year's Eve, Party, Sex, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11hortha/pseuds/11hortha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony xreader</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night to remember

It was New Year’s Eve and that only meant one thing PARTIES!! And the biggest one of all was Tony Starks. Load of people were going that included(Y/N); a (Y/A) year old women who has been working at Tony’s favourite casino 2 years ago after moving from London to New York.  
Tony walked around Stark tower making sure there was alcohol, music, lights and the fireworks being ready for the big countdown. Around 9pm everybody was arriving and getting into the party mood.  
~~~~  
(Y/N) was just about to leave, she was really worried because of her feeling misplaced there were going to be models there in their fancy clothes while she was going to turn up in a (F/C) short dress and (F/C) heels with a silver glitter bow on at the front.  
Oh well, it wouldn’t hurt if she went for a few hours and came back to her couch and her dog Rupert howling at the fireworks.  
“Be back soon” she called out to Rupert while locking the front door.  
She arrived outside Stark tower with a massive crowd and paparazzi huddled outside the front doors. Security guards were finding it hard to keep the fans from pushing to get in. (Y/N) walked over to the security guard.  
“(F/N)” she paused “I’m on the list”  
“Yeah and I’m the God” the security guard growled.  
“No please check” (Y/N) begged. The security guard checked the list then raised an eyebrow; he then unclipped the red velvet rope from the silver pole.  
“Welcome to Stark tower Ms (L/N), Mr Stark has been expecting you” he smiled.  
(Y/N) chuffed to herself like Tony was expecting her he probably forgot she was even coming.  
Little did she know Tony has been running around all evening to find out when the (H/C) will arrive.  
The doors opened in the elevator, (Y/N) stepped out to find all the avengers and some other people dancing to “Beyoncé, drunk in love” and there was an occasional hooker. (Y/N) felt uncomfortable straight away but turned around to see a familiar face.  
“Ms (L/N)” Tony reached for her hand and kissed it.  
“Evening Mr stark, what an interesting party you have” (Y/N) was blushing.  
“Would you like some champagne?” he winked and (Y/N) nodded. Tony started to walk all the way to the bar (Y/N) followed. Tony was chatting away about the champagne showing off about its quality.  
“Two champagnes please” (Y/N) disagreed with this.  
“No only one” Tony looked at her. “You don’t want one?” a confused look came over his face.  
“No you’re not having one, you’ve probably been drinking all day” Tony gave (Y/N) the puppy dog eyes. Man those eyes are a sucker, along with his nice white shirt with his black trousers.  
“Fine!” (Y/N) rolled her (E/C) eyes.  
He took her hand and grabbed the glass in the other he sat down on the sofa. She took a sip of the bubbling champagne.  
“MMM… this is amazing” she smiled “but we need to stop this drinking problem of yours” (Y/N) scolded like she was telling off a child.  
“I have a good reason because of it, after Pepper left me I had no other comfort” (Y/N) felt bad for Tony but she had to change the subject.  
“Hey isn’t that captain America” she squeaked while pointing over to the blonde haired gut wearing a blue button down shirt.  
“Yeah he is a proper grumpy old man” Tony took another sip out of his glass.  
“Like you then” she laughed at then looked at Tony’s hurt look “I’m joking but you would be if you were frozen for 80 years!”  
He started to laugh “Yeah I guess”  
(Y/N) looked around and spotted everyone but Bruce at the party “no Bruce?”  
“No seemed like parties aren’t his thing the other guy comes out. Emm” Tony started to stutter.  
“I love this song want to dance?” he smiled.  
“Tony this is a slow song!” (Y/N) rolled her eyes.  
“And…” then the brown puppy dog eyes were back, (Y/N) took a deep breath and looked away but her hand got pulled and lifted her body up and was being dragged on to the dance floor.  
“Tony… I don’t dance” she lied getting embarrassed by everyone looking at her with Tony.  
“Do not lie to me you are not the god of lies that is Loki’s job” Tony gave (Y/N) a cheeky grin.  
“Fine” (Y/N) and Tony were wrapped around each other. Tony wrapped his arms around (Y/N)’s waist, head nestled on his chest and her hands placed around his neck. (Y/N) was just starting to feel comfortable when JARVIS interrupted.  
“Sir, countdown for New Years is in 5 minutes and the fireworks are ready” JARVIS informed.  
“Thanks JARVIS” he muttered. Tony released himself from (Y/N)’s embrace and shouted “Countdown is near enough ready!”  
Everyone cheered and walked out to the balcony. Tony started screaming and everyone started to join in.  
“10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!” fireworks burst in to the air, rockets and everything. There was an impressive firework that was gold and red; Tony’s colours.  
“Wow” (Y/N) whispered gazing at the display.  
Tony interrupted “You like? He raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah it was massive!” (Y/N) said with a wide smile on her face.  
“Do you want to see something else that is massive?” Tony sniggered.  
“HEY!” (Y/N) threw her hands in the air “Protect my innocent ears”  
Tony giggled “We know they are not innocent”  
“yeah whatever Stark” (Y/N) stuck her tongue out and went into a laughing fit that she couldn’t stop herself from falling into Tony’s chest “I’m so sorry”  
Tony pulled her into his body with his hand around her waist in a tight grip. “You better be or you are going to pay if you want to escape” he breathed into her ear sending shivers up her back.  
“TONY!” (Y/N) shouted, she was trying to get out of Tony’s grip but it wasn’t working.  
“Kiss me” Tony said biting his lip.  
“Tony I don’t think this is a good idea…” she got interrupted when Tony’s lips crashed into hers, (Y/N) responded, both of them going into a deep romantic kiss.  
A figure came up behind them and coughed in his throat “I’m sorry to interrupt your make out session, but Happy New Year”  
They both released from each other still a little flushed and turned around to Steve Rodgers standing there. Tony shook his hand.

 

“Happy New Year capsicle” Tony said.  
He turned to (Y/N)”Happy New Year Ms…” Steve questioned.  
“Stark!” Tony popped in.  
“Ms (L/N), but you can call me (Y/N)” (Y/N) said shaking his hand and punching Tony with the other.  
“(Y/N) you look lovely!” wow (Y/N) thought to herself the Captain is very complimentary.  
“I’m very sorry lads but I best be going home” (Y/N) said.  
“Oh hope you have a safe journey home and it was lovely meeting you” Steve replied and kissed (Y/N) knuckles.  
“Thanks captain” (Y/N) blushed while smiling.  
“I’m going to drive you home” Tony took (Y/N)’s hand and dragged her to the elevator.  
“Tony you are drunk! You can't drive!” (Y/N) argued he just ignored her and took her down to the basement where he filled it with the highest ranged cars. When they got down there Tony drabbed the key to the cherry red Ferrari off the hook and opened the door for (Y/N).  
“Hop in!” he smiled while starting the engine. (Y/N) sat down on the leather seats and put her seat belt on. It was a short drive but (Y/N) was directing Tony the whole way.  
They pulled up outside her home “Do you want to come in for a coffee?”  
Tony smiled a cheeky smile and turned off the engine. He followed her up the stairs of the gardens path and watched at her arse as she walked.  
When they walked in Rupert was out at the door jumping up at (Y/N), she knelt to the floor “Yes, yes I missed you too!” he ran to Tony and smelled around his feet.  
(Y/N) walked into the kitchen turning on the kettle and started doing Rupert’s food. Tony walked into the living room and looked around then sat on the sofa. He noticed a book on the table he looked at the cover and noticed it was fifty shades of grey. He took it off the table and hid it behind his back.  
“Rupert is eating his food” (Y/N) said as she walked into the living room carrying two cups of coffee.  
“Thanks” Tony winked.  
“You’re welcome and thanks for inviting me to your party” (Y/N) smiled.  
“Anytime” he took a sip of coffee then put in on the table “Talking about the party” Tony laughed.  
(Y/N) raised an eyebrow.  
“Innocent?” Tony repeated.  
“Yes I am” (Y/N) smiled.  
“Really?” Tony pulled the book from behind his back “Last time I check this book was full of sex, torture and sex toys!”  
“That’s not mine!” (Y/N) covered up.  
“Prove it that you are innocent in the bedroom then” Tony giggled like a school girl virgin.  
“Are you being serious?” (Y/N) face was a bright red.  
“Yes I am Ms (L/N)” he stared at her with a blank face.  
“Right…” (Y/N) giggled.  
Tony winked “see you in the bedroom in 5” he got up and headed down the hall looking for the bedroom.  
(Y/N) was worried she didn’t know whether she should run or stay and enjoy a night of pleasure? She took a deep breath and walked towards the bedroom on shaking legs. She walked in the bedroom to see Tony sitting on the edge of the bed.  
She stopped in the door frame nervous of what she should do and decided to walk over to Tony. She sat on his lap while he was rumouring his lips around her neck and (Y/N) started moaning at the tiglish sensation. He was moving down her body when he stopped.  
“We have a slight problem” he looked at her.  
“What seems to be the problem?” (Y/N) asked. Before she knew it Tony was unzipping her dress from behind her while nibbling at her neck making her groan.  
“Hey that’s not fair you’re fully dressed” she pouted.  
“Well undress me then” he teased and licked her lips.  
She chuckled to herself, placing her fingers on his white shirt and unbuttoning each button with a following of kisses on each bit of skin that is exposed. When she unbuttoned the parts covering his nipples she raked her nails over them then gently bit them earning a groan and making him buck underneath her. When the shirt was finely off (Y/N) bent down to her knees to unbutton Tony’s dark trouser bottoms when she noticed his big member creating a tent in his trousers. She looked up at Tony with a dropped jaw, Tony noticed this and smirked.  
“What are you waiting for sugar lips?” he licked his pearly white teeth.  
(Y/N) brought her hands to his zip and slowly pulled it down and then pulled his trousers off with the help of Tony putting his hips up. She started to laugh as tony pulled her on to his lap.  
Tony unzipped (Y/N)’s dress while kissing roughly on her neck. (Y/N) moaned at the sweet sensation Tony was giving her. (Y/N) felt coldness hit her body and noticed that she was only in her bra and panties covering her bare breasts and bottom half.  
(Y/N) felt Tony’s member hardening beneath her thighs and she pushed Tony back down on to the bed as a smile arouse on to her face, she licked her pearly white teeth.  
“You’re going to enjoy this” she giggled.  
She bent over him and captured his lips with hers. She licked his lips and stuck her tongue into his mouth battling for dominance. After a while (Y/N) broke off to get some air and started trailing kisses down his body again. She let her hand slide over all of his muscles and grazes over his nipples making Tony hiss at the sensation running up his body. (Y/N) put her mouth over one nipple and stated to suck and bite and pinched the other wither her hand making him moan. She did the same process to the other nipple making his member get harder. She trailed kisses down his chest to his torso.  
She took down his black Calvin Kline boxers and put her head next to his member. Opening her mouth she took the member into her mouth. After she got comfortable (Y/N) started to move her head up and down while fondling with his balls with one hand and used the other to draw circles around his hips, Tony groaned out loudly in delight as she stared to suck. He soon started to slowly thrust into her mouth and groaning loudly. After a while his thrusts became frantic. (Y/N) gave one more final suck before the billionaires juices went down her throat making her swallow it.  
The (H/C) pulled away to see a hand, she got pulled up to see the playboy with a massive grin like a Chester cat.  
“You’re such a tease. Now it’s your turn” he growled at (Y/N).  
Tony filled (Y/N) over so she was lying on her back with Tony at the foot of the bed on his knees. He used his teeth to unhook (Y/N) bra and did the same with her panties.  
“I’ll be right back” tony winked. (Y/N) rolled on the bed to make herself more comfortable thinking about what was to come next. While watching him walk into the bathroom she watched his arse shake.  
When Tony came back in to the room he dimmed the lights down to make it feel more romantic. He looked at (Y/N) with half closed eyes and walked over to her. He positioned himself above (Y/N) kissing down her neck creating an exciting reaction on her bare body. Tony lowered himself down to (Y/N) breast, massaging one while kissing the tip of the over then sucked it until it went hard. He did the same method on the other nipple making (Y/N) gasp and moan. Tony was getting sexually frustrated and kissed down (Y/N)’s smooth inner thighs rubbing them roughly. He moved down to (Y/N)’s core proceeding to eat her like she was an addictive piece of candy. (Y/N) was in pure delight with every lick she grasped until she felt a finger insert her. Just as (Y/N) thought she was going to come he stopped and pulled himself away.  
“Let’s get to the best part” he smirked and pulled himself up.  
(Y/N) put her arms around his sharp body, she felt his erected member tease her core.  
“Please give me what I want” (Y/N) whimpered.  
Within a second Tony inserted (Y/N). They started with a steady rhythm letting (Y/N) adjust to his size. (Y/N) let her (F/C) finger nails dig into Tony’s back leaving marks each time. He picked up speed; (Y/N) moved her hips against his in a rough yet gentle fluid motion. Mewls of pleasure left her lips as Tony began to kiss her neck making (Y/N) into a state of sexual frustration. After going for ages he hit her g-spot making (Y/N)’s climax come she screamed out Tony’s name. Her walls around his member tightened and made Tony climax as well. Tony rode out his climax and fell next to (Y/N), his mouth wide open for two reasons because he was breathless.  
(Y/N) squeaked “that was amazing” she looked at Tony and his mouth still open. “I know I’m amazing but you can close your mouth now”  
Tony managed to get his words out “(Y/N) we have a problem”  
(Y/N) and Tony were scared, angry and frustrated. They both were screaming down each other’s throat, cussing with every sentence they say. Tony walked out before long, leaving (Y/N) on her bed crying herself to sleep.  
~~  
DING! DING! (Y/N)’s alarm clock went off at 8am. She opened her (E/C) eyes even though they were swollen because of the amount of tears she has shed over the last 2 weeks. There was a pain in her stomach and she rushed to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet.  
After she was able to stand on her shaking legs, she slowly walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth. After she was finished she bent down and dug through her bathroom cupboard to find a white stick. She went over to the toilet and took the test. While she waited she paced up and down the hallway until five minutes is up.  
(Y/N) took a deep breath and looked and the test, she then burst into tears and sank to the floor crying into her knees. Once (Y/N) finished crying she took the test and then put it on the table in front of a sleeping Tony on her sofa.  
Once she placed onto the table she grabbed her coat and left her apartment with Rupert. When she gt to the woods her phone started to ring. She looked down at the screen and saw Tony’s name pop up.  
“Hello?” (Y/N) answered in a croaky voice as her throat is dry from crying.  
“Hey, I saw the test. What do you want to do?” Tony replied  
“Well I know you don’t want this baby Tony, so if you want we can get an abortion” (Y/N) said barley a whisper but Tony heard her.  
“WHAT?! I don’t want that. What made you think that I don’t want a baby?” Tony questioned.  
“Well you weren’t happy when you told me you didn’t use protection then you got mad and stormed out” (Y/N) stated.  
“Well I came back. Why do you think I did that?” Tony explained.  
“Ummm… because you felt pressured to do that as I am carrying your baby” (Y/N) said.  
“No! I came back because I like you” Tony shouted.  
“Wait- what?! You like me?” (Y/N) cried.  
“Yeah that’s what I just said” Tony chuckled.  
“W-well I like you too Tony” (Y/N) said enthusiastically.  
“That’s good now I don’t have to worry about that. Now we are keeping the baby so come back home so we can talk and maybe more yeah?” Tony persuaded.  
“Y-yeah okay I’ll be back in five minutes” (Y/N) giggled.  
“Okay see you soon bye” Tony said happily.  
“Bye” (Y/N) said to a now broken connection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first reader please can you leave comments on what you thought and how I can improve it please. Thanks.


End file.
